The Seventh year
by Nerdy Girly
Summary: A Lily & James fanfic with some hilarious Sirius moments
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer There is ABSOLUTLY No possible sane way i can be J.K Rowling so none of it belongs to me! besides the plot line of course...

Chapter I

"…Now everyone thanks for your patience, since we are still waiting for the head boy to come he must simply be running la-" Lily Evans, the fiery red-head Head Girl and ever loyal Gryffindor, started in the Prefects cabin on the Hogwarts Express.

"Miss. Evans, How was your summer wonderful I hope"

Lily turned around to see the one person she didn't care to see or hear at the moment.

"Pott- Potter" Lily started "What are you doing here?" she demanded failing to see the shiny Head Boy badge, identical to her own Head Girl badge, on his Gryffindor robe.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm late…"

"What do you mean Potter?"

"I'm the head boy"

Lily was in so much shock she forgot what she was doing. So James, The most handsome boy in all of Hogwarts and well known prankster, picked up where she left off, and read off the common room passwords and patrolling dates and times for all of the prefects to do their nightly patrols which she had scribbled down in her italic cursive handwriting on a spare piece of paper. As soon as Lily remembered where she was she explained how each houses' common room passwords were going to change monthly and how both of them were going to be doing all of the nightly patrols, not including Saturday night, so if they ever needed help to contact them. As soon as the short meeting finished Lily and James sat in the huge compartment. They were quiet for what felt like eternity to both, until James broke the awkward and highly uncomfortable silence.

"So um… How was your summer Evans?"

"Why do you care?" she angrily snapped at him out of habit.

"Just because… well I didn't see our password scribbled anywhere on the paper so what is it?"

"You mean you didn't get it in your letter?" after she curiously replied did he actually for the first time think back to when he found out…

**Flashback**

"Boys! Your letters are here!" A plump Mrs. Laurel Potter yelled to her 17 year old son and his 2 best mates Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

A "Finally!", "Why do you care so much? They're just supply lists!", and several yells of pain were heard as the 3 teenage boys ran down the newly washed marble staircase. Sirius reached the kitchen where Mrs. Potter was and took all three letters and opened each one to the dismay of his 2 other best friends.

"Hey, Moony guess what!?" Sirius yelled to Remus even though they were standing about 5 feet apart.

"I would be afraid to ask what…" James stage whispered to the ever so worried Remus.

"Wha-"

"You're NOT Head Boy!!" an ever gleeful Sirius shouted and started dancing around the room with more and more impossible to pull pranks forming in the brain that to most seemed like the size of a grain of sand. In all of Sirius' glory he dropped James' heavy letter not really noticing the weight difference between it and the other thin letters.

"Prongs, are you going to ope-" Remus started before Sirius realized he wasn't done opening all of the annual Hogwarts letters.

"NOOOO! I have to open it it's a tradition!" Sirius screeched so high that it made his 2 ever faithful friends laugh.

"Chai-Tea?? Oh well" Sirius read off of a little piece of paper before it burned and turned to as on the tile, as soon as he opened James' letter. "Dumbledore has finally gone off of his rocker!! James you are, are" and then Sirius fell down onto a wicker chair.

"I'm, I'm what?" and then they noticed it the bright, sparkly gold Head Boy badge with James' name inscribed on the back.

**End** **Flashback**

"Evans, I don't remember reading off of anything password like out of my letter" James told her with a true blank expression.

"Oh, come on! You know the piece of paper that turned into ash as soon as it was read aloud?"

"There was ash on the floor after Sirius muttered something to himself after he opened my letter?" was the timid reply from an unsure James.

"Ughhhh…" out of frustration they both slapped their foreheads. "That was it wasn't it?" instead of a voiced reply lily shook her head yes, "And Sirius won't even remember what it was!"

"It was Chai-Tea… let me guess you also have no idea where the Heads Dormitory is either"

"It changes every year…" James started before Lily cut him off. "Well we'll have to have Dumbledore, or McGonagall show us then"

Later that night at the Great Hall Lily was able to tell her 2 best friends, Marlene McKinnon & Alice Meadowes, what happened on the Hogwarts Express. Unexpectedly the 4 Mauders came up to sit with the 3 girls. Lily was furious at James having to go & ruin a good night so far.

"So, Evans it looks like we are going to be seeing a lot of each other this year. So let's call each other by our first names?" James asked coolly.

"You will never be anything but Potter to me"

"Whatever you say Lily"

"Don't ever call me Lily again"

And with that she walked off with Marlene & Alice behind her.

"Prongs, give it up she will never go out with you or call you James ever" said Lupin his fellow Mauder.

James walked away as soon as his werewolf friend finished his comment.

"Moony, how could you do that to Prongs?" Sirius questioned.

"I di-…" Lupin started before Sirius cut him off.

"Prongs really likes her you know that"

"And I also know you have a thing for Marlene just like every other boy in this school"

"Yeah, well at least I have a chance with her" Sirius said flashing a sly grin at his friend

"Well, good luck with that Padfoot" Remus told Sirius

After the feast in the Great Hall, Lily and her best friends went into the 7th Year Girl's Dormitories to talk, completly forgetting to meet Dumbldore and James in his office after dinner.

"Lily, give him a chance. After all it's our 7th year. He still hasn't given up on you for me yet!" Marlene was trying and failing to convince her best friend of James' maturity.

"Yeah, after all she is part veela," Alice started, but was wacked by Marlene in the 'I am no such thing!' way she always did when they were joking about her romantic history "Meaning James has to try really hard not to drool over her" Alice finished to complete Marlene's statement.

"Still once I say Yes, to him, he will most likely move on to some other, prettier, dumber, easier girl!" Lily had had it with the lecture she anually recieved once a year.

"Don't you have a Heads Dormitory or something? Since you are now the great and wonderful Head Girl" Marlene questioned with a plan formulating in her pretty, little head.

"Yeah, it's getting late I need to start patrolling the grounds anyways" and Lily started walking towards the portrait hole.

"Evans, what a surprise!" said a voice behind her in the common room "Hey, Girls" said Sirius Black waving at Marlene a flirtatious smile on his mischievous face.

"Hey, Padfoot! Lil-"

"What were you going to call me?"

"Evans, what else would I call you?" James said hoping she believed him, even though there were muffled giggles in the back ground.

"Anyways, I need to not only show you where the Heads Dormitory is,"

"Crap, completly forgot! I'm so sorry Potter!" Lily's voice soaked in guilt.

"But can we have a meeting Saturday about what we can do for school things and plan the rest of the Hogsmede trips and discuss the Prefects meetings and such?"

"Sure why not"

"Great, so it's a date?" and James walked out of the common room to start patrolling the grounds.

"What, Wait? POTTER!" Lily yelled after the raven haired boy who just left the common room. Lily was confused but at the same time excited that she was going to have a civilized conversation with whom other than the boy who she hates so much she just might like him.

A.N.- So did you like it? hate it? love it? REVIEW, REVIEW, and again please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

DisclaimerDo you honestly think I'm J.K. Rowling??

Chapter II

After Lily and James left Sirius approached Marlene.

"You look really beautiful today, McKinnon"

"What do you want Black, I'm really tired so make it quick" Marlene said yawning impatiently

"You + Me Date tomarrow night"

"Sure, why not. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get ready for bed" Marlene was walking up to the girls dormitories and as she reached the top she waved and smiled flirtatiously at Sirius.

* * *

As soon as Lily & James entered the Heads Dormitory she stood in the portrait hole in complete shock and utter awing. There was a huge kitchen, a dinning room, a common room, & two doors one with Lily's name on it and one with James' name on it. There was no bathroom in sight though.

"There is no bathroom here" Lily noted barely coming out of her shock.

"There's one intertwining our bedrooms together" James assured her.

And there was one, it was huge 2 sinks, a huge bathtub, and two showers everything here was so much nicer than the Prefects' bathroom on the 5th floor.

* * *

Sirius and Marlene's date was perfect everything went as planned, a stroll in the moonlight around the lake and they had a picnic underneath a tree. After their date had concluded they had a nice snogging session. Sirius had never been on a better date. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. That he even asked if they could hang out at Hogsmede.

* * *

It was the first Hogsmede weekend of the year, and James had finally gotten a 'date' with the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans. It was the day of their 'date', so as soon as Marlene finished with her 2 hour morning activities, she went up to Lily and James' dorm only to find James leaning over Lily shaking her.

"Bloody Hell! James Potter what have you done to my best friend" Marlene screeched at him.

"Nothing I swear, McKinnon, she was screaming when I got out of the shower"

"Hmm… I wonder why?" Marlene muttered under her breath

"Did you say anything?"

"Nope, hold on one second"

"Where are you going?"

"To get my boyfriend. Duh!"

"He's already here"

"WHAT!" Marlene fumed "Sirius get out here!"

"Yes, Dear"

"You're so, so lucky you have amazing looks"

"Why thank you Darling" Sirius kissed her as he waited for a command.

"Now go and get one bucket of ice cold water. NOW!" Marlene demanded quicker than you could say Hufflepuff.

As Sirius ran into the bathroom with Remus and James behind him, Marlene sat down and waited impatiently for the three mauders to hurry up.

"Where's the water!" Marlene said in a panicked tone

"Right here" Sirius said in a bored tone, while trying to kiss Marlene's cheek but missing and kissing her elbow right as she turned and poured the water on Lily. There was a scream coming from Lily as soon as the water was poured on her, and her eyes opened.

"Marlene, what are you doing here! Black, Lupin, Potter get out now!" Lily yelled

"Lils, you were screaming in your sleep, and luckily Potter heard and I walked in and yeah." Marlene explained while being hugged from behind by Sirius, who didn't want to have to leave the only girl he ever really some-what cared about.

"You three" Lily said pointing at James, Remus, & Sirius "Thanks for helping, now please get out so I can change. You too Marlene, please"

* * *

As the four of them exited Lily's room Alice walked in and was curious as to why Marlene was already done and Lily wasn't. None of them wanted to explain the morning's events and just replied that Lily had simply overslept. As soon as Lily finished getting dressed the 6 of them walked down to Hogmede Village.

"So, Evans can we be on a first name basis please" James pleaded as soon as they sat down in the Three Broomsticks.

"Sure James, Thank you so much for helping me this morning" James hadn't even noticed she called him his first name he replied

"It was nothing Evans" As soon as he said that Lily looked offended.

"James, I said yes we can be on a first name basis" As soon as she said this he stared at her blankly until it clicked, suddenly he was standing on his chair yelling out,

"She's letting ME call HER Lily!" After James made his lovely public announcement Lily started giggling and blushing as bright red as her hair.

"James, are we going to talk dances or are you going to flirt with me?" Lily gave him the eyebrow in a joking way while she curiously questioned him.

"Okay, we should have a Halloween Masquerade Ball, and I don't know what else to be quite honest…" James trailed off.

"Well, what about Hogsmede dates every other Saturday? Or second Saturday of the month?" Lily questioned hoping he would pick the latter to prove how much he had matured, although she had no clue how this would help.

"The…. Ummmm, the 2nd Saturday of the month?" He questioned himself "and maybe we should get our friends to help plan these Ball things with us"

"So, what exactly did Dumbledore say to you on the first night back? Oh, and before I forget we can probably plan this stuff gradually over the year…"

James then told Lily about Dumbledore's instructions and ect.

"Okay and Okay. I think we have most everything covered so, how were your classes this week?" Lily curiously asked him.

* * *

As Lily and James chatted the afternoon away Sirius was busy trying hard not to stare at girls other than his girlfriend.

"Sirius, let's go in there" Marlene exclaimed pointing at a cute little café that was all red and pink, with fluffy-ness in every essence of it.

"Whatever you want…" Sirius muttered in an annoyed tone, as two girls from his fan club walked past smiling at him.

As Sirius and Marlene entered the small café they noticed two people sitting in the booth next to them, they looked like someone they knew, they couldn't really see what they looked like that well, the reason those two people were snogging.

"Who are those two lovebirds?" Marlene asked Sirius with a sickly sweet smile plastered on her perfect face and fakeness dripping in every word she said.

"It looks like, hmmmm… FRANK, congrats mate! " Sirius said in complete shock. As soon as Sirius said his remark the couple stopped snogging realizing that they had been discovered.

"Alice! You tell me everything why not this!" Marlene fumed not letting Alice tell her about it "How long has this been going on? How could I have not of realized what was going on?" Marlene asked a hurt and betrayed look on her face.

"Marlene, it's been going on since today, and I never left any signs that I liked Frank since you would make a big deal about it!" Alice yelled to her defense.

"I do not make a big deal about your crushes!" As soon as Marlene finished Alice gave her the famous _Are you Kidding Me_ stare that Marlene got ever so often.

After their 'argument' they went off to find James and Lily.

* * *

"No, seriously!" James said laughing after Lily told him about her sister and her fiancé Vernon Dursley.

"I'm Serious he's so fat he's practically a walrus and she's skin and bones like an under-fed and un-cared for horse!" as soon as Lily said that they both started laughing harder than before. When Sirius, Marlene, Frank, & Alice walked in and saw them they were a little alarmed at the sight Lily & James laughing and not yelling or jinxing each other.

"I know I don't have that good of a memory but I know it's not April 1st!" Alice exclaimed being the first one to recover from the shock, "It's only the first Saturday of September. Right?"

As soon as she finished her remark James noticed their friends standing still in shock, as though they had never seen two people have a good time with each other.

"Umm… Lily I th-" James started but was interrupted by Marlene slapping him on his face

"What did you do to Lily? Did you poison her!" Marlene asked still in shock that they were getting along and that she slapped James.

"Calm down, seriously!" Sirius gasped exasperated with the ever so mad brunette.

"Marlene, he didn't poison me or anything it's me honestly. We finished early with the Hogsmede stuff and all, so we started talking about our families and all." Lily tried to calm her friends

"Why not if we go back to the castle?" Peter suggested (He had walked into the Three Broomsticks with Remus just in time to see James get smacked hard in the face by Marlene).

"Sounds good with me Wormtail." After Remus said that every one followed him onto the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

As soon as everyone was getting ready for dinner in their dorms, James and Lily decided to relax in their dormitory and make dinner themselves, trying out their new kitchen.

"James, are you sure you don't need any help?" Lily called out to James who was in the massive kitchen preparing dinner for the two of them

"Lily, this is my treat for you, I've already told you that!"

"I know, I know. Can I please help?"

"No! Now get stop asking me or there won't be a dinner made by me" the two corners of Lily's mouth began to move upward at James comment.

* * *

"Moony, James isn't here something must be wrong!" Sirius the ever great whisperer stage whispered to his friend at dinner that night.

"Padfoot, we are not spying on Prongs. He might be taking it easy tonight and went to get something from the house elves to eat or something."

"Pssst… Alice, where is Lily? Her and Potter kept smiling on our way back here! Something must be wrong"

"Marlene, are you okay you seem pretty tense." Remus asked concern dripping to his every word.

"No, I'm not Lily and Potter aren't here something must be wrong!"

As soon as Marlene made this comment Sirius smirked at Remus as if to say "Ha!"

"I'm sure their fine Marlene. James wouldn't let anything happen to her." Remus tried to calm her down and relax her, but Sirius beat him to it by playing footsie with her under the table.

"I'm sure their fine. I guess I was over reacting about it, like I do a lot of things… Sorry Alice, Frank."

* * *

"James, this looks and smells amazing" Lily said as soon as James helped her to her seat

"As do you" At this remark Lily's cheeks became very hot and as red as her hair.

"Thank you, do you think we should have told every one about this. They could be worrying over us. You know how big a worry wart Marlene can be."

"Nah, don't worry about it" James tried to brush the subject aside "So, Lily would you like to be my date to all of the wonderful Balls we are going to have?" James asked hoping she would not get mad at the thought

"Sure James, that would be nice!" "Only as friends though, right?" she added on as an afterthough

"I would have it no other way."

They ate their dinner while playing footsie without even realizing it and talked about N.E.W.T.S, O.W.L.S. and how they were looking forward to spending the upcoming year.

* * *

After Marlene and Sirius finished dinner, basically finished shoving food down their throats, they went into the heads dorm only to find Lily and James cleaning the dishes together as if they were a married couple.

"Well, look here. Evans and Potter cleaning dishes together as if they were an old married, twice divorced couple" Sirius smirked reminiscing on all the times Lily and James had their "On-Off" friendships.

"Sirius, there is no need for that!" Marlene slapped his arm for saying that but only feeling big muscles from years of playing quidditch.

"And that's all from quidditch" Sirius said smirking as soon as Marlene hit him

"Padfoot, what are you and McKinnon doing here?" James asked with shock across his face.

"Now, James they simply must have been worried about us not going down to dinner. There's no harm in that." Lily said hoping he wouldn't do anything he would regret.

"Yeah Prongsie, we were worried that you and Evans hexed each other and were unable to move and needed medical attention."

"Ha, ha, Padfoot your curiosity got the best of you and you had to know what we were doing in case I wouldn't tell you."

There was silence until Lily asked Marlene to go into their kitchen and help with the dishes.

"So, you cooked dinner for him, a little risky for the first date, don't you think?"

"No, I didn't cook he did and it was better than the houselves cooking. He said his mom made him learn before he was allowed to start learning quidditch." Lily said turning red.

"So, you had a date with James Potter and weren't going to tell your best friend? Wow!"

"It's not a date Marlene! We simply continued our conversation this afternoon and didn't want any interruptions this time."

While Marlene caught Lily up on the whole Frank, Alice thing, James and Sirius were yelling at each other…

* * *

"I swear Padfoot, It was not a date it was just dinner and small talk about Heads Duties! Nothing happened at all!"

"Promise?"

"Yes, Padfoot why would I lie to you?"

After James asked this question Sirius just shrugged. Then Sirius and Marlene went to the Gryffindor common room, to leave Lily and James to get ready for bed, but instead of getting ready they both sat on the velvety couch and talked about how rude of their friends to barge in and ruin a perfectly good evening.

* * *

"Good night James Potter."

"Good night Lily Evans." James said back to the love of his life, "Wait" Lily turned around and James went up to her and kissed her on the cheek "I hope this won't ruin our friendship" James said scratching the back of his neck.

"I won't but if our friends find out it will. Let's keep this between us, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight beautiful" as James said that they went into their rooms to change into their pajamas.

A.N. Couldn't resist already had it written so why not? Now REVIEW REVIEW & REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Do you think I would be writing this if I was J.K. Rowling??

* * *

Chapter III

It was Sunday morning, and everyone was talking about the rumors there was going to be a Halloween costume party, hosted by the Head Boy and Head Girl.

"Lily, over here!" Alice yelled out to their red headed friend, who was looking for them.

"Hey guys! So have any good dreams?" Lily asked curiously since Marlene was staring off into space meaning she was thinking about the dream she had last night.

"Nope" and a "Not really" were the answers Lily got unfortunately.

"Hey Alice, a little blabber mouth birdie told me you have a boyfriend"

"Yeah, Frank and I completely understand each other I think"

As soon as Alice said that the Marauder's& Frank came up and Marlene and Alice both got kissed on the cheek by their sweethearts.

"So, where were you and James last night we didn't see you two." Alice said eying the two since she, Frank, Remus, and Peter knew better than to 'check-up' on them.

"Oh, we umm…" Lily started looking at James for help.

"We simply had dinner and talked about our families and childhood" James said to help Lily.

"Oh, it sounds romantic" Alice said in a singsong voice.

"Nothing happened Alice. Sirius and I went to check on them last night and then we all went to bed"

As soon as Marlene said that Remus threw Sirius a stern look for prying into his friends business. Soon the conversation changed from Lily and James to Alice and Frank to Marlene and Sirius. They were talking about how exciting the Halloween Ball should be and all of them agreed to help plan it. Then the girls broke into their Sunday morning girl talk and the boys stuffed their faces with as much food as possible.

"So Lily who are you going to the Ball with?" Alice asked Lily to start the girl talk off.

"Oh, James and I are going together," Marlene and Alice's faces said it all "We're going as friends! Not as a couple, you guys!"

As soon as Lily said that they all started laughing as if it was a funny joke. James was sitting across from Lily and they were playing footsie hoping Marlene & Sirius didn't see them. The girl talk ended five minutes after Lily announced that James and her were going as friends to the Halloween Masquerade.

* * *

"So, Prongs what made Evans go on a first name basis with you?" Peter asked the question all of the Mauders wanted to know the answer to, in the heads common room.

"It was the um…" James started "the, you know…"

"No, we don't know Prongsie" Sirius said batting his eyelashes trying to impersonate a girl.

"Stop that, Padfoot! I'll tell you once you stop that" As soon as James said stop Sirius stopped like the obedient doggy he was. "The whole, being Heads together, and helping her stop screaming about that dream, I guess"

"Yeah, girls normally start treating, you like a hero when you see them in a skimpy little tank top and short shorts" Sirius said smirking.

"Padfoot, you know I didn't se-" James started he was about to say anything

"Oh, wait she was also covered with water!" Sirius said now rolling on the ground laughing at how yesterday mornings events took place.

"Marlene, what's wrong with your _boyfriend_?" Lily asked as soon as the girls and her walked into the Heads Common Room only to see Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ja- James. S- Sa- Saw." Sirius attempted to tell the girls why he was rolling on the floor of the great hall.

"James Saw what precisely Padfoot?" Peter Pettigrew asked curiously.

"James saw Lily in her PJ's soaked in water." Remus said rolling his eyes as James flushed a bright shade of red.

"I never thought the _Miraculously Amazing_James Potter could turn a great shade of scarlet" Lily giggled to her friends loud enough for the Marauder's to hear which made James get the even brighter shade of crimson.

"What's so funny? When did James see Lily in her PJ's?" Alice asked with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Come on, let's go to Lily's room shall we?" Marlene cut in before any of the Marauderssaid anything else.

As the three Gryffindor beauties sat down on Lily's big, plush scarlet bed, Marlene began the story seeing as Lily didn't really recall anything other than her horridly vivid nightmare and waking up soaking wet in ice cold water in fornt of the Marauders minus Peter, and Marlene.

"Lils, can we hear about the nightmare?" Her two best friends asked curiosityburning deep within the Blue and Brown eyes before her. Lily couldn't even manage to say a coherent sentence, much less speak. The response they got from her was just a feeble shake of her head "No." The look on her small porcelainface was enough to know it was far worsethan anything they could possibly imagine. Far worse than after O.W.L.S. in their 5th year when Snape had called her a Mudblood.

"Okay, so are you okay?"Again Lily shook her head "No." with her eyes on the brim of tears, "Do you want us to leave?" Alice asked her voice as quiet as a mouse. Instead of seeing Lily shake her head "No" again it was a "Yes". The first time any of them asked, in a sense, for the others to leave them alone.

"Where's Lily?" James asked as soon as he saw Marlene and Alice exit the luxurious Head Girl dormitory. "Is she okay? What happened? Why isn't she out here?" James questioned the two girls concern dripping at each syllable.

"She..." Alice started but stopped to take a deep breath of air "didn'twantusintheroomwithher" Marlene finished so quickly that Remus couldn't even understand and he was able to decipher what Sirius, Peter, and James said when they had consumed a little bit too much fire whiskey.

"Come again?" Remus asked a look of curiousity lingering on his face now.

"Lily, didn't want us in there with her she didn't seem too happy like she was earlier this morning." Alice said much calmer than Marlene was and than she was before

"Anyone up for flying around the Quidditch Pitch?" Sirius asked seeming completly oblivious, like always, to what was happening around him. "What?!" He exclaimed as five looks of utter shock and dumbfounded expressions looked at him.

A.N. Okay so it's the third chapter! yay! so REVIEW! please!! oh and tell me what you think of it and what you want to see happen in the later chapters!

Prongsie Loves Lily


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Do you think I actually am J.K. Rowling?

* * *

Chapter IV

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?!" Sirius exclaimed as soon as they started glarring at him."Was it something I said?"

"Of course not! Just because you just said 'Anyone up for flying around the Quidditch Pitch?' after Marlene and Alice come down from Lilys room without Lily because she doesn't want anyone there and you say something completly oblivious and random to it all." Remus said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Wait, Moony you know big words, hurt brain!"

"My point exactally" Remus stage whispered to the rest of the group.

"HEY, I resent that!"

"Do you even have any idea what-so-ever towards the meaning of resent?" Marlene asked arching an eyebrow at her dumbfounded boyfriend.

"Of course I do! I feel hghly insulted right now Marlene!"

"Enlighten us then," she challenged "unless you know that we know that you have no idea at all what resent means or how to spell it."

"I can too spell it!" He gasped looking highly insulted, "but I'm not going to waste my time sharing my smarticalness with you!" He finished pointing his nose in the air like an arrogent, pompus, sophisticated, wealthy man.

"Smarticalness?! That has got to be the most made-up word I have ever heard!" James laughed which spurred everyone else to laugh except Peter, and Sirius.

"Smarticalness, is a word... right?" Peter asked a confused expression on his face like one a little kid wore when reading a dictionary. "Sirius, isn't it a word?" after Peters last comment even more laughter erupted that time including Sirius.

"Of course it is Peter, of course it is!" Sirius said inbetween breaths soon joining James & Marlene on the floor rolling in laughter.

* * *

After Lily sent Marlene and Alice away she immediatly regreted it. She needed them they're her support system, practically her sisters. The girls she went to whenever something tragic happened in her life, and she just told them to go instead of telling them about The Dream. That has got to be the scariest thing that has ever happened to her, never before has she had a dream so vivid that it was practically real.

"But nightmares don't become real, only dreams do..." she told herself silently.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a.k.a Voldemort or as Sirius called him Moldysnort, was there and so were her parents she had no idea where Petunia was, but at least she wasn't there. In that horrid vision she was unable to help two of the people she loved and cared most about. They had come to her house, the house her great grandfather built by himself in order to marry her great grandmother. They had come, the Death Eaters, she had to stand by and watch not being able to do anything but watch them destruct the house one item at a time until they finally found her dear loving parents. They were sitting out on the patio drinking wine and talking like they had done so many other times. Suddenly He, her best childhood friend, spoke those unforgivable, and cruel words like it was an everyday topic.

"Avada Kedavra"

He had spoken it so calmly it frightened her. She had not recived an envelope from the ministry informing her of a death in the family as so many muggleborns had. The weather outside seemed to be warm and the sun was setting in the most beautiful colors that you only could see in the late spring. not the autumy sunsets, cool breezes, and leaves all over the ground like the fall. As soon as she processed for what felt like the millionth time that day that they wern't dead, the tears she had been holding inside slowly and silently crept out one by one. As she was sitting there crying there was an obnoxious source of laughter coming from the Common Room.

* * *

Curiousity had gotten the best of her, as she quietly tip-toed to her door to open it up a bit to peek out, the sight she saw wasn't exactly what she had expected. James, Marlene, & Sirius were rolling on the floor in hysterics, Remus & Alice were laughing just not as obnoxiously as the three underneath them, and Peter, little misfitty Peter, stood there with a confused expression on his face, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"What... what's going on" Lily timidly asked looking at Remus & Alice confusion clouding her emerald orbs, after she saw they were unable to respond she looked at Peter who still had the dumbfounded yet unsure to be hurt expression plastered on his face. Finally James stopped laughing long enough to look at Lily and in a sense explain exactally what had been said and the entire story from when Marlene and Alice entered to when he saw her.

"So... are you okay Lily?" James asked timdly unsure of whatelse to say and afraid she was going to blow up at him for prying, although he personally didn't consider it to be prying into her life.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm perfectly fine! Why?! Does it look like i was crying?!" she practically screamed, as though she wanted the entire castle to hear her.

"Hey Lils-"

"What do you want Black?!" she spat at him

"I think there may be a nice little village 50 or more miles from here that couldn't hear you." he cheekily grined at her

"Wait for it- Here comes the explosion" Remus muttered to Alice, Peter, & Marlene who all at some point been able to escape the treacherous Lily Evans Explosion that happened at least one every two weeks when The Mauraders left her alone.

"YOU. THINK! WOW. WHAT. A. SHOCKER. THE. GREAT. SIRIUS. BLACK. ACTUALLY. HAS. A. FUNCTIONING. MIND! ALSO. POTTER. WHY. DO. YOU. CARE. IF. I'M. OKAY?! WE'RE. JUST. UNFORTANATLY. AQUAINTINCES. AND. BY. UNFORTANITLY. I. MEAN. UNPLEASENT. AS. IN. I. WISH. I. NEVER. MET. YOU!" She screamed louder than the first time.

"Looks like it's her Time of Month. Tough luck Prongs" Sirius whispered not fully understanding the concept of the fact he can't whisper.

"Oh, what a pity my boyfriend's going to die at the hands of one of my best friends." Marlene muttered under her breath so not even Remus could hear her.

"MARLENE." as soon as she heard her name come from Lily's lips she thought she was as good as dead. "ALICE. MY. ROOM. NOW!" When Lily finished her sentence and turned to walk in her room Marlene silently thanked the Gods above for her luck.

A.N. Okay I'll attempt and most likely have an update before the 22nd! Reviews are very much appreciated!

Prongsy Loves Lily


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K.Rowling just a HUGE fan! I don't own anything but the lovely plot and any OC's

* * *

Chapter V

As the two girls followed Lily into her room. They began wondering what was going to happen to them. Was Lily going to open up, cry some more, yell, go into an after Potter fight exhaust where they needed to go get ATON of chocolate and ice-cream from the kitchens? What Lily did neither of them expected, she was quiet, not fuming, or screaming about James but quiet. They had no idea what to do about it.

Alice the always subtle, and quiet one cautiously asked the same question James asked only a few minutes ago, "Lils, a- are you okay?" all she got in response was her friend shaking her head no with tears slowly and quietly dripping from her eyes.

"Is it about the you-know dreamish nightmare thing?" Marlene spoke up "Do you want to tell someone about it?" at this question Lily shook her head yes the tears slowly and catiously slowing down. After Lily had taken a few deep, deep breaths to calm herself down she told her friends about the dream. Soon after she was finished another round of hysterics occured.

"So baisically, you're not mad at Potter or Black but they were there and talked to you and your natural instincs took over to yell at them as a place to let out all of your anger?" Alice asked but said in a knowledgable way.

"ye- yeah" and she started crying even more than before.

"Lils, shhhh, okay i think you need to apolgize to James at least and Sirius if you want, because James is really, really worried about you." Marlene explained in the mortherly voice she saved for things like this.

"Wh- what would I sa- say?"

"If you take James, and/or Sirius aside and explain to them the whole reason of blowing up at them since it was an instinct I'm almost 100 sure James would forgive you and Sirius will understand and say something so stupid and walk off you'd be so confused but laugh at him like we did earlier with his 'smarticalness'." Alice explained hoping to help ease Lily out of her shell in a sensible way.

"Bu- But I'll seem weak." She stuttered backing away from that idea she had never once considered before in her life since she was and is always right.

"No, you won't." Alice started to try to coax her into the idea gently, "Ask him to go somewhere, the hallway, a walk outside, anything and he'll follow you."

"He always does Lily and you know it! You know he's already forgiven you, like always but just do this so you don't seem like a stubborn arsed 5 year old! Since this time he wasn't supossed to be yelled at!" Marlene quietly yelled in a frustrated tone.

"FINE! I'll apologize! Happy?!"

"Very" Alice and Marlene said in unison.

Lily, Alice, and Marlene stepped out of Lily's common room only to see the 4 Maurders in a close huddle. Their voices no louder than that of a hushed whisper.

"James," after Lily said his name her natural instincts were to run and blame one of her friends, but instead she looked at her friends to recive gentle nods and soft "you can do it!"'s. "Um, James can I talk to you?" at this sentence her voice got louder than the mousey quiet voice she had used before.

* * *

(James' POV)

Lily just said my name! Turn and look at her you idiot! Wait Sirius is probably saying something interesting that i should pay attention to, but Lily just said my name! wait she just said it again... maybe I should turn around. yeah.

"Yes Lily?"

"I need to talk to you." She said it in this tone I've never heard in her sweet voice, just as she said that Sirius has to motion for her to talk the arse. "Alone" she added glarring at Sirius.

"Oh, okay" wait what is going on?

"Can we take a walk... around the lake?" as soon as she said 'lake' she smiled that breath-taking smile that I cannot say 'no' to.

"Sure"

As we walk outside I notice no one is around and she hasn't said one word since she was in the common room. Wait, is she going to kill me? Make sure I'm not going to get rescued in time by the guys? Was that the plan all along? Hold that thought, she's talking maybe I should listen.

* * *

(Not in anyones POV)

"So, James I'm s- sor- JamesI'msorry!"

"What?"

"Please, don't make me say it again."

"No, no it's just alot to take in... The Marvolous always right Lily Evans just said sorry, it's a miracle call the Daily Prophet alert the Minister of Magic!"

"Shut-up. I've said I'm sorry before just not to a prick such as yourself."She said in a light joking manner.

"So, is there anything else you want to tell me?" He asked hoping she hadn't already talked about the dream when he zoned out.

"Well, yes but I don't think i can and have enough strength to." she said looking pointedly to the ground, she knew she should tell him about the Dream but she didn't want to appear to be too vunrable.

"It's okay, I understand completly, just know if you ever need to talk to someone other than Marlene or Alice I'm all ears."

"Thanks, since sometimes I can't honestly open up to them and stuff. Also if my lovely outburst earlier left any doubt that we would go together to the ball"

"as friends" he added

"I would still really, really like to go with you if you'll take me..." she stopped underneath the Beach Tree that they had had so many rows and memories under in the 6 years prior.

"Of course I will! and to be honest can i admit something to you?" After he finished speaking she opened her mouth but he swiftly cut her off with a quick after thought, "without you getting mad at me or trying to hurt me."

"Sure, James what is it?" she asked quietly laughing at him and herself.

"Honestly when you 'exploded' earlier" she then had nodded her head "I had to agree with Sirius about the who you know... since you've had some mood swings today, sad, curious, happy, mad, and ect. either that or your bipolar but that's not it... right?" Lily was silent "right?" doubt was obviously in his tone. After the last 'right?' she started cracking up laughing.

"That has got to be one of the funniest things i have ever heard James!" as James was about to interupt she hastily cut him off "from you that is Sirius has you beat by a landslide."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Mad why would I be mad?"

"Because of, that, and this, and everything" as he said that in a dumbfounded tone Lily just started laughing louder.

"Come on, it's about Lunch time" as she started ahead of him he softly muttered "P.M.S." under his breath.

* * *

A.N. Sooooooo, I updated sorry if it's not THAT good but I am going to start trying to update quicker and make louder chapters since this week is my lst week of summer before High School and I'm taking all of these honors courses! so yeah! want to know a great 6 letter word and action? R-E-V-I-E-W! Tell me what you want to see happen in the near future! FYI this chapter ended on the 1st full Sunday of term so that would be Sept. 8th!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Do you seriously think J.K.Rowling is a teenage girl... i thought so!**

**A/N parts of this chapter are dedicated to my darling brother who constantly gives me my Sirius inspiration and I'm going to try writing in different POV's well Lily's, Sirius', James', Marlene's, also when there is a cut off line with no POV on it that means it's in 3rd person or narrator.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Soon the month of September passed by, and friendships and feelings were strengthening to a point none of the group ever thought possible, especially Lily. The announcement about the Halloween Masquerade Ball was released as a truth in the river of gossip one night in early October by none other than the Head Boy & Girl who had chemistry together that much was obvious to everyone in the school except for the fiery red head.

The Maurders + Frank &The Girls have been for the past hour planning the Halloween Masquerade Ball in the luxurious Heads Common room.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Why was I led to believe planing this Masquerade Ball with the Maurders and Frank plus the Girls was a good idea? Well it's not so bad with the Maurders, it's just Sirius and his damn attention span. Every other sentence has to do with something completely random, although that's quite normal... I am a bit worried since he's been asking questions about super powers and things of that nature. If he is planning to make everyone, and I mean **EVERYONE** have a super power and magic on top of it all, I swear that has got to be the only thing worse than You-Know-Who, or Voldemort, or in Sirius World Moldysnort. Oh, Crap everyone is starring at me... Quick Lily say something!

"Wait, what?"

Smooth Lily, very smooth, well now I know how Marlene must feel 75 of the time... Maybe I should actually pay attention this time around.

"So as I said a few minutes ago," As Alice said this everyone turned to stare at Lily, some longer than others "I think everyone must wear a mask until 12 o'clock, and not have dates, but escorts so no one is tied down to one person. So Lily what do you think?"

"I like it. But it should be a secret towards who you are so only your escort and roomates can know who you are."

"That's bloody brillant!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up, "Also, Lilikins what do you think your super power would be if you could have any power in the world?!"

"Um, I don't know..."

"Smart answer" James quietly whispered to Lily and they stared into each others eyes for one minute too long.

* * *

**James' POV**

Her eyes are like precious one of a kind emaralds that glisten no matter what mood she's in. I don't really like that she doesn't want to be my date it's as though she's afraid or something. I must talk to her later on when everyone leaves. I really and truly love her, she makes me want to quote Shakespeare to honestly describe her beauty. Just a few seconds ago after we broke eye contact there was something new in those orbs, somrthing I have never seen there before. I am honestly quite worried about Sirius according to Remus he's been talking in his sleep about super heros and super powers, constantly yelling "I'm all jacked up on butterbeer" and "Whoapah". I can honestly say I am so happy I do not share a room with him anymore.

Everyones' laughing at Sirius now I wonder what he said... probably something stupid and dealing with the aforementioned topic of super heros... Oh great... just as long as he doesn't drag me into anything dealing with that I'm fine, well actually nobody is probably fine. Everyones leaving I should probably say goodnight and crap...

* * *

"'Night everyone!" Lily and James told everyone

"James we should probably get ready to go on patrol and I need to talk to you about something."

"Me too! Yeah we should probably get ready I'll meet you out here in 10 minutes okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

And the couple went to their doors to get ready for the long patrol ahead of them.

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

I wonder if there is a spell to make everyone a singing super hero... That would be so cool... I would have to have the best power... I know what powers I should give everyone...

Me: Power to have food vision, I imagine the food I want and it appears instantly, and X-Ray vision... although the X-Ray vision should be saved for Moony or Wormtail since neither of them ever gets any action...

James: Power to actually understand Lily and get her to fall madly in love with him, although according to what I'm hearing-ish from Alice Lily is maddly and deeply in love with Prongsie but she is just too afraid to love anyone again, I wonder what that means...

Remus: Power to absorb people around him's powers but only whose he wants to take though...

Peter: the X-Ray vision poor little guy definently deserves it.

Marlene: Power to talk someone's ears off

Alice: I don't know about her or Frank to be honest

Lilikins- Start a fire with her eyes and mouth like a dragon! That would be so cool sense she is a fiery red-head and has a fiery temper.

I'm bored now... I should probably talk to Marlene since she's kinda mad at me I believe since I was kinda happy to not have to be tied down to one person at the masqurade. She's probably just sad because none of the guys will dance with her and all of these girls will come flocking to me... Oh well, it really sucks to be her.

* * *

**Marlene's POV**

Sirius can be so infuriating sometimes! Oh, look he's walking up towards me now, the git. I can't believe he doesn't want to be 'tied down' to me, although I do kinda feel sorry for him since I'm still getting love letters and ect. Lily and James are so in love and Lily probably realized it now so of course she's running away from it. Leave it to Lily to hate the romantic stuff! I do pity her though since her two best friends and mother are romantics, maybe her dislike for her mother spurred the ending of the romantics for her... I'll need to question Alice later she'll know. Great now that I've entered the common room he'll sit down on the couch with everyone and expect me to go sit with them, wait why's he walking towards me? Marlene start walking up the stairs one by one, that's it.

"Marlene, wait. Please" Sirius asked in a 'Please don't completly kill me or hurt me in anyway tone'

* * *

"Lily, are you ready yet?" James shouted at her door in a friendly manner.

"Coming, coming. Well aren't you patient? I was only 1 minute longer than you and you act as though it's been hours." Lily giggled her dazzling smile beamed at him.

"Yeah, well blame my father. He told me that whenever a woman says '1 more minute' or something like that grab a novel and a comfy chair"

"Yup, that sounds about right. My dad would always yell upstairs to my mum to hurry up for the Christmas dinners they went to for his company."

"See, in a sense you know what I mean"

"Well, you're the first person to ever tell me to hurry up."

As the pair chatted they slowly walked out of the common room.

"James, I do have a question for you though..." Lily trailed off stopping in the middle of the 2nd floor.

"Yeah, sure what is it? Oh, and I also have one too."

"You, and well the rest of the maurders aren't well going to cast a spell on the whole school to give everyone some form of super power? If you are I will have to tell you that is probably th only thing worse than well, Voldemort"

"Lil, that would be quite scary but no. Sorry to disappoint you." James and Lily laughed at this and kept making up super powers and goofing off with that. By the time patrol had finished James' question about the masqurade had been long forgoten in his mind.

* * *

A/N So what do you think of this new writting style? Oh, and I would like to give Kudos to **James n Lily r in LOVE **who so very kindly reviews every story! If you review, updates would probably come quicker!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I have been PM'd and added so much I will continue this story. I must tell you though I am going to be forced to re-do just about all of the chapters for the sake of the thing I had forgotten/ not had when I started this story. Oh, and before I forget I have to start all my notes from scratch because I threw them away because I thought I'd never continue this again!

--Allison


End file.
